I Never Told You What I Did For A Living
by shinoyami
Summary: My first story on Fanfiction. YYH Kurama and OC. Criticism appreciated. Song by My Chemical Romance... plz enjoy


**I DON"T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR THE CHARACTERS -EXCEPT KAURO-. I DON"T OWN THE SONG EITHER**

**Time changed between each break. From present to a point in the past k? This is my first! D so R&R or be stalked! **

* * *

It was interesting how we met. 

I sighed at the nostalgia. I was washing the dirt off of my hands and face. My eyes were bloodshot, and they began to water again. I gripped the rim of the sink as my legs felt weak.

"Why am I so fucking stupid?!" I raised my hands slamming them on the rim of the sink.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear about the death of your friend." he came up to me opening his arms. I moved in giving him an embrace as he gave me a comforting one. It was a hug someone like me didn't deserve…and...That was the first time I met him.

We went to the same school, same classes everything but this is the first time I've met him.

"My name is Suichi Minamino." he smiled pleasantly yet sadly. Of course this was a wake. People were sobbing for Hibiki, whom died tragically in a murder, I couldn't cry though...

"Kauro Akitoki." I answered

We both shook hands and I knew everything would go down hill from there…

* * *

Wiping away the fresh tears and washing my now redden face with cool water. I inhaled. The scent of gasoline hung everywhere in the house. I picked up my bag that sat on the edge of the counter draping it on my shoulder. Kaitou whimpered once I got of the bathroom. 

"Don't worry boy." I petted him. The scent of gasoline was strong in the living room and kitchen. I grabbed my coat and pocket book filled with all my money I ever had. I hooked Kaitou's leash onto his collar. He was obedient and stood still. I opened the door out of my apartment.

"Say goodbye to this lifestyle…"

A trash bag was thrashing on the ground. Muffled screams came from it. Kaitou whimpered.

"Maybe you'll live…" I called out and the bag thrashed more. I took out a pack of matches. With a short flick I lit the stick.

"See you Botan." I threw the match onto the sofa quite a ways away.

"_I'll grieve you_" I whispered as the sofa caught on fire with a strong burst. I shut the door behind me. Kaitou followed by my side. He looked up at me with his black and blue husky eyes. I was crying again.

* * *

"What kind of music do you like?" Suichi asked smiling. 

I blushed faintly, "Well…not many people like it here…or show they do…"

"If you like it, the music must be good." He smiled charmingly, "We've been friends for quite a while and still there are things I do not know about you Kauro."

"Well I like Rock. Not J-Rock as much as English Rock." I smiled a bit.

"That would explain why your English is almost unrivaled." I blushed at Suichi's compliment.

"Th-thank you."

He smiled once more.

"Woo!! Way to go Suichi!" two boys came over cheering, "You picked a good one out of all those fan girls!"

I stood up quickly.

"Kauro wait!" Suichi stood up too. I started walking away. He called again, "Kauro. This is a misunderstanding"

"Yea!" the guy with orange hair ran over with his gelled hair companion, "Kurama isn't that kind of guy."

"Kurama?" I looked at them from the corner of my eyes.

"Nice going idiot" I recognized them now-somewhat. Yusuke Uremeshi, and Kazuma Kuwabara, both are from Sarayashiki High aka Sarasaki.

"Let me explain-" Suichi didn't finish. His head turned slightly, he winced from the force of the slap.

"You're just like all guys aren't you? Only one thing in mind-"

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted, "He isn't that kind of guy!"

"And yet he hangs with people with such reputations! And better yet he has another name!"

Suichi sighed, "Please." he emphasized please, "Let me speak before this gets out of hand. You have such a vivid imagination as well as temper Kauro." he chuckled slightly. I blinked in surprise, my face reddened. I recognized this as the tone as 'you did it again but it's ok'.

Suichi nodded knowingly, "These two ARE my friends. We have the same job and work together. Legitimate of course."

I covered my face embarrassed.

"Wow. You got one mean girlfriend. Sorta like Keiko and Uremeshi." Kazuma laughed. Yusuke quickly punched Kazuma to the ground.

"Either way. The turn of events is nice. I suppose it is about time to introduce you to my friends." Suichi sighed, "And I wanted to keep you to myself a little longer." he joked coyly. I blushed more.

"Evil. Just evil Suichi…" I looked at the ground.

"It was worth seeing you blush though." he teased a bit more.

"He's told us about you though." Yusuke grinned.

"Talks about you non-stop." Kazuma snickered. Now it was Suichi's turn to blush, though not as much as I, I saw a hint of pink.

* * *

I sat on the park bench watching smoke fill the sky from 6 blocks away. My apartment building was on fire and the fire fighters and police were already there from the sounds of the sirens and the people shouting. Kaitou sat by my side his head, on my lap, looking in the same direction. Not an ounce of guilt was on my shoulder. As if angel's touched my shoulders saying it was alright. This was nothing new to me. Maybe I was becoming cold hearted and turned an eye to Death's face and cause. _I did it all, so maybe I'd live this every day_… I missed how the yesterday was, and how did it turn out so badly? Oh, I was always like this and Kaitou has been by my side since the very beginning…

* * *

I jerked up from a nightmare. Tear were falling down my face, Kaitou had woken up as well. Reaching for the phone nearby, ignoring the digital clock that read 1:38 AM. I shakily punched in the numbers. 

"…Hello?" The phone had only rung once before a groggily voice answer.

"Su-Suichi…" I whispered.

"Kauro? Is everything alright?" he was more alert.

"Oh yes I'm f-fine…i just…" I sighed, "oh never mind. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll see you at school."

"Kau-"

I hung up the phone and sighed. Kaitou, just a pup, crawled onto my lap and fell back asleep leaving me to deal with the after effects of the nightmare, or rather the flashback. The day my life was flipped, tossed and thrashed. Sitting in the silence for a good 20 minutes I jumped when there was a sudden knock at my door. Kaitou did as well and erupted into a chorus of excited barking and running as soon as he touches the ground off the bed.

"Ssh Kaitou." I whispered silencing the pup.

"Kauro?" I heard a voice call. I scuffled to the door and opened it without peering to see Suichi standing there with two styrofoam cups in each hand, dressed in a habit that was a clash between regular wear and pajamas. He seemed to struggle with words for a second; he opened his mouth to speak but instead turned his head. I knew why right then. My pajamas. A simple black tank top that said, "Subtract the cloths and follow instincts." along with the matching long black pants.

"Christmas present from old friends." I sighed, moving away giving Suichi room to enter. Grabbing a bath robe that hung conveniently behind the front door, I wrapped myself in it. He smiled wearily.

"I was worried so I brought some Hot Chocolate"

"That makes no sense.But chocolate solves all problems after all." We both chuckled.

"Indeed, but I figured you wanted to talk?" he questioned. I blushed but nodded. He handed me the hot chocolate.

Kaitou sniffed Suichi, whom petted him, yet still giving me his attention.

"I had a dream…about how everything was before I moved here…'

"I see…" Suichi nodded, of course he could act like he understood what I meant but instead he asked, "This wouldn't happen to do with the fact that you're practically living alone is it?"

I nodded again, "clever Kurama." I had special privilege to call him this when alone or with his friends, though I still didn't know why. He smiled. Either 'Kurama' or I'd call him 'Fox' as Hiei called him time to time.

"It was when my parents…were…killed." I managed to chock our. I took a deep swing of the scalding hot chocolate despite Suichi's late warning. I coughed at the heat. My eyes watering, not only cause of the burn but I missed my parents… Suichi put down is cup just as Kaitou began whimpering, tears were falling freely. He brought me into a tight embrace and kissed the top of my head, "It's alright. I'll be here to listen. I promise."

A signal thought ran through my head 'Liar.'

I stood up form the bench and began making my way to the station. Destination: Europe for 2 years. Then I'd move westward. I looked at Kaitou sadly.

"You don't need to be caught up in this." I unhooked the leash and threw off the collar. Kaitou still followed me closely. I sighed and patted his head, "It means a lot."

Kaitou whimpered looking back at the body under the bench we sat at.

"Don't worry." I closed my coat making so the blood that was on my garments were no longer visible. Wiping the blood on a cloth, I tucked the knife away, "He shouldn't have thought he'd get away. Now this blood will never come off."

Ignoring the looks of a couple joggers, I waltz by them. I heard the woman shriek 'blood'. I continued at my pace with Kaitou at my side.

* * *

It was decided I'd live with Suichi and his mother Shiori after she found out I lived alone. Though I still continued using my apartment… Since, someone of a friend paid for it for me. Every time I'd wake up from a nightmare I could easily go to Suichi's room which was next door, with more appropriate pajamas courtesy of Keiko and Shizure- Kazuma's older sister. He was always sound asleep, and the sleep he was. I called out his name lowly. Usually he would wake up instantly. Kaitou followed silently behind. His tail wagged in some sort of excitement. I reached out my hand to touch Suichi's shoulder but stopped when I saw him smirk by then Kaitou was growling and it was too late. Suichi pulled me into bed with him under the covers. 

"This isn't funn-"

Suichi looked at me straight in the eyes. They were no long the friendly and kind emerald green but a striking amber.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kauro." he spoke in his same voice but it didn't sound right, "My name is Yoko Kurama." he nuzzled my neck affectionately, "I can see why he's attracted to you, you smell wonderfully pure. You should have nightmares more often when I'm awake."

Nothing happened, despite the uneasiness feeling and Kaitou's growling.

"I won't hurt you…though tempting." Suichi smirked against my skin, "Sleep. You have my word."

I realized what was different! Shutting my eyes I saw a long haired man with ears on the top of his head and a tail. He was pale and a white habit, even his hair was white!

"Thank you Yoko."

He chuckled now, in a voice that startled me, it was not Suichi's but a deeper almost raspy voice.

'So this is why he is called Fox.' I smiled to myself. Kaitou had jumped on the bed much to Yoko's dislike and fell asleep.

Waking up in the morning was…somewhat pleasant. I woke up along with Suichi. He stared at me in surprise and his eyes widened. He seemed to be having a moment of inner conflict.

"Are you alright?" he gasped out.

"Yes." I nodded sleepily, "Just a bit worn out"

Now he showed alarm, "Yoko didn't do anything but he talks a lot so I missed some sleep. Now then…" I moved myself closer to his chest and snuggled there, "Kauro go sleep."

"Fine." Kurama smiled, "Don't forget we have a ball to go to for my job."

"Blah." I stuck out my tongue on his chest, he gasped in surprise. "Sorry." I looked at him sheepishly.

* * *

"_It's better off this way_…" I continued walking but stopped. 

"Where are Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan?"

There stood Yusuke and Hiei along with someone with a pacifier. Kaitou growled and I patted his head.

"You'll have to ask someone whom can give you an answer."

Hiei's eyes widened and he immediately disappeared.

"Who are you really?" the man with the pacifier surprisingly spoke, Kaitou growled more standing in front of me.

"Kauro… Akumaki."

The man's eye's widened slightly but more in disgust then shock, "Akumaki…the mass murderer."

"What?!" Yusuke shouted, "You mean she got Kurama?!"

'Why couldn't he see what I was? Why couldn't anyone?!'

I started laughing.

"You Bitch!" Yusuke shouted. I kept laughing.

The both looked at me disturbed. I held my forehead laughing, ignoring the pain going through me and the tears falling.

"_I tried…one more night, one more night…_" I was in hysterics, laughing and crying at the same time so that my voice echoed in the still early morning in the deserted park, "I'll kill everything that stands as a threat to me Koenma!" I shrieked happily.

Kaitou stood next to me his tail wagging happily.

Yusuke suddenly pointed his finger at Kaitou.

"Spirit Gun!" He shouted.

But that wasn't the only sound that was heard. Two gun shots from behind me sounded. I felt myself falling forward.

Yusuke and Koenma's eye widened. I turned my head slightly to se a police officer. Kaitou snarled but didn't get anywhere because the spirit gun instantly killed him.

"No!" I heard Yukina and Botan's voice screaming. Along with the shouting of Kuwabara as he ran toward us the police man fell unconscious. My vision was fading but I made out that it was Hiei was the one who took care of the officer... Yukina came over to me holding her hands over the back of my neck. I stared at her blandly as she started to go black and white. Her eyes watered and tears fell but I heard the gentle sounds of clinks. The sound echoed in my head like music, touching the darkest of parts.

"Dammit!" Kuwabara shouted, "Don't you dare die Kauro! What about Kurama!?"

"Sorry…" I whispered.'...I don't have to kill anymore...thank you...' I thought showing a smile smile.

My cell phone was in my hands and it begun to ring: A picture of me and Kurama showed on the screen…

_And we'll love again, we'll laugh again  
We'll cry again and we'll dance again  
And it's better off this way  
So much better off this way  
I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed_

_And never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now…_


End file.
